Eisig
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Abby und Kate haben draußen etwas Spaß im Schnee.


**Titel:** Eisig

**Originaltitel:** Frigid  
**Autor:** irantoften

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS

**Kategorie:** Romantik/Humor

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Kate/Abby  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Abby und Kate haben draußen etwas Spaß im Schnee.

**Wortanzahl:** 903 Wörter

**Eisig**

"Willst du draußen spielen?"

"Mm?", fragt Kate, ihre Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch stellend und Abby über ihre Zeitung hinweg ansehend.

Abby steht am Fenster im Wohnzimmer und blickt nach draußen. Sie tippt vorsichtig mit ihrem Finger gegen das Glass, die Winterlandschaft draußen beobachtend. Schnee fiel leise zu Boden, nur ein weiterer dieser Januar-Nachmittage. Es ist leichter Pulverschnee, aber es hat in der letzten Wochen unheimlich viel geschneit und es lagen draußen bereits gute 30 Zentimeter. "Spielen, Kate. Du weißt doch was spielen ist?"

Die Frau, die am Tisch sitzt, hebt ihre Tasse hoch, überprüfend, ob ein Ring auf dem Holz des Tisches zurück geblieben war. Es ist keiner da, nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielt da sie nur nach etwas zu tun sucht, eine Art nervöser Tick. "Warum?"

Abby dreht sich auf einem Fuß um und sieht Kate nun direkt ins Gesicht, ihr Mund leicht geöffnet. "Was meinst du mit 'warum'?", fragt sie vollkommen schockiert. "Weil es draußen schneit, Kate. Weil es Spaß ist. Weil es keinen Grund gibt es nicht zu tun."

Kate nickt leicht, neigt ihren Kopf und sieht von ihrer festen Freundin weg. Sie denkt für einen Moment nach, bevor sie mit einem "Okay." antwortet.

Der Goth strahlt, nähert sich dem Tisch und nimmt Kates Hand in ihre. "Wir", fängt sie an als sie sie ins Foyer führt, "müssen dich ganz dick einpacken."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Abby, ich sehe wie ein Idiot aus."

"Nein, tust du nicht."

"Gut. Ich fühle mich wie ein Idiot."

Abby stöhnt und zieht Kate aus der Garage. Der Wind hatte zugenommen und der Schnee fällt schneller und in schräger, seitlicher Bewegung. Sie schleift die Frau hinaus in den Vorgarten und nimmt ihre beiden Hände in die ihren. "Nun?"

"'Nun?' was?", fragt die Brünette, leicht wegen dem schadenfrohen Ausdruck auf Abbys Gesicht besorgt.

"Nun..." Abby sieht zur Seite und beißt in ihre Unterlippe. "Ähm, ich weiß nicht was. Einfach nur nun."

Schnaubend und grinsend, greift Kate Abbys Hände fester und schaudert. "Nun, ich friere."

Eine Augenbraue verschmitzt hebend, schlingt Abby ihren linken Arm um Kates Taille und hält Kates Hand mit ihrer rechten, sie an sich ziehend bis ihre Hüften sich aneinander reiben und Kate nirgendwo mehr hinrennen kann. Der heiße Atem der Agentin versengt Abbys Hals, sowohl provokant als auch verlockend. Der Goth kann den Kaffee riechen den diese nur Augenblicke vorher getrunken hat und lächelt. "Ich werde dich warm halten."

Ihre Hand steckt an einer besonders angenehmen Stelle zwischen ihren beiden Körpern fest, Kate schaudert wieder und zieht sich zurück, stolpernd und rückwärts in den Schnee fallend. Abbys Mund fällt nach unten, sich langsam zu einem Lächeln verziehend. "Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Alles okay", murmelt Kate, sich aufsetzend und niesend. Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf in einem gescheiterten Versuch den Schnee zu lösen, der an ihrem Haaren hängt.

Abby setzt sich ihr gegenüber. "Du bist zu erwachsen, weißt du?"

Kate ringt dramatisch nach Lust, so tuend als würde sie sich angegriffen fühlen. "Bin ich nicht."

"Bist du doch", schnurrt Abby. Sie sitzt mit ihren Beinen unter sich herausragend und ihre Augen brannten sich in die von Kate. Kates Antwort darauf ist simpel. Sie schnappt sich einen Klumpen Schnee in ihrer rechten Hand und wirft ihn. Der Schnee trifft Abby in der Beuge ihres Nackens.

Abby quietscht, sofort den Schmutz abwischend. "Caitlyn Todd..." Sie fängt an einen gewaltigen Schneeball zu formen. Kate sieht dies und fängt an in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung zu kriechen, aber Abby ist zu schnell. Der Schnee trifft sie an ihrem Hinterkopf und sie geht zu Boden. Abby hört ihr Knurren und weicht zurück als sie sieht wie die Frau sich umdreht um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

"Jetzt reicht's.", ruft Kate, aufstehend und sich selber sauber wischend. Die Temperaturen unter dem Gefrierpunkt vergessend, geht sie langsam zu Abby herüber und steht über dieser. Abby dreht sich unter ihr weg, sich ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt in einer verteidigenden Position aufstellend.

"Phhht", ist Abbys Antwort. Das ist alles was es braucht.

Kate wirft sich auf Abby, packt sie mitten im Flug um ihre Taille und schickt sie beide zu Boden. Abbys Augen treten hervor, mehr aus Überraschung als wegen allem anderen. "Whoa, Kate, das ist es was sie dir beigebracht haben als du für Mr. President gearbeitet hast?" Sie grinst und schlingt ihre Arme um die Agentin, sie fest greifend und herumrollend bis sie oben ist.

Kate grunzt aus Frustration als sie versucht Abby von sich zu schieben, aber das Gewicht von ihrer gesamten Winterkleidung ist zu viel. Nicht mehr behände, lässt sie ermüdet nach. Abby platziert einen sanften Kuss auf die eisige Haut ihres Nackens und sie wimmert, ihre Finger hinter Abbys Rücken verschränkend und ihr rechtes Bein um die Taille des Goth schlingend. "Mmm... Mir ist immer noch kalt, jedoch..."

"Ah, ich denke, dass kann ich ändern." Abbys Hand ist taub durch die Kälte, aber sie schlingt sie um Kates Nacken und zieht sie für einen tiefen Kuss an sich heran, ihren Oberschenkel zwischen Kates Beine zwingend und diese etwas gebend worüber sie stöhnen kann. Sie schlüpft mit ihrer freien Hand unter den Mantel und das Hemd der Agentin, über die glatte Haut von Kates Seite fahrend und fühlend wie sie heftig erschaudert.

"Abby?", murmelt Kate gegen ihre Lippen.

"Erwachsen zu sein? Es hat seine Vorteile." Sie wimmert laut, sich verzweifelt gegen Abbys Oberschenkel reibend.

"Was zum Beispiel?"

"Lass ins nach drinnen gehen, ich werde es dir zeigen."

Ende


End file.
